Perfect
by Stefani Random BD
Summary: Made a wrong turn, Once or twice Dug my way out, Blood and fire Bad decisions, That's alright Welcome to my silly life Yes its a old song but a good story ;{D


Hey Hey Hey Its me Stefani! MUSTACHE ;{D sorry like my name you can see that Im very random with shit. Hehe anyway this is my first fanfic and I hope you like or love it!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or this awesome song all right go to Ms. Takahashi and P!nk. C;**

* * *

The rain came down hard; making all the wounds on his body burn and sting but it didn't matter. He kept walking -not minding the people he bumped into. His body was bruised and bloodied, his hair was dirty and tangled, and his mind was dark with dread.

**_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_**

**_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_**

**_Bad decisions, That's alright_**

**_Welcome to my silly life_**

Inuyasha has always had a horrible life; his father was murdered right into front of him at the age of 6 and his mother was way passed the borderline of crazy. She started to blame him for her husband's death, so she started beating him and neglecting him of a safe and normal childhood. However in a sense; it made Inuyasha stronger and helped him trust his instincts in order to survive. Going to school was another thing though. Since his mother didn't care to even care about him, he had to go to school with the same clothes from last week- unwashed- and his hair dirty. And since into today's society appearance is everything, Inuyasha was bullied and mistreated every day.

"Fucking freak!"

"He's so werid."

"Whats that smell?"

"Haha what a bastard!"

"Don't you ever fucking look at me again you son of a bitch!"

"You killed him, if I had gotten rid of you Tashio would be here you little bastard!"

**_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_**

**_Mister "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_**

**_Mistaken, Always second guessing_**

**_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_**

Graduation came around and Inuyasha was able to leave the hellhole called high-school plus leave his mother to insanity and go to a community college that was far off into the Las Vegas. Things were going great; he found an apartment, a job and somehow manage to make a few people like him. And since he was at the top of his class he managed to attend UNLV, Inuyasha finally felt normal for a while, not having people treat him like the crap on their shoe, was a blessing. He like his new life and hope it would stay like this.

But things don't always go as planned.

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your less than Fuckin' perfect._**

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_If you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your nothing_**

**_You're fuckin' perfect to me._**

Inuyasha was in class when his old bully; Kouga Shizimaka came in. Inuyasha tried not to make eye contact but someone up there must have hated him because instantly Kouga recognized him.

"Hey shit-face what's going on!" Everyone in the class gasped at Kouga's words; sure most of them didn't know Inuyasha on a personal level but they knew that he was one of the smartest people in school and he was nice to everyone. Inuyasha put his head down in shame and anger, he thought that he had left all of this shit behind him but he thought wrong. Since them Inuyasha kept a low profile on everything he did, even started taking classes online so that he only had to go on campus twice a month. However that didn't stop Kouga's torment.

"Shit-face!" Kouga yelled as Inuyasha walked out of the café with some books and coffee. Inuyasha made a bee line away from Kouga, not saying anything. This angered Kouga so he started to walk with some of his friends' sort of stalking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard them behind him so he quickened his pace, so did they. Soon he was running down the Strip, darting from side to side trying not to hit people and Kouga was right behind him. Inuyasha cut through alleyway and saw a metal wired fence, dropping his books he started climbing the fence but he was too late, Koga grabbed Inuyasha from his shirt and pulled him down on the cold concrete. Kouga's friends held Inuyasha by both arms as Kouga started to punch Inuyasha in the face and stomach.

"You fucking answer me when I fucking talk to you; you got that shit-face!" Kouga yelled not even 2 inches from Inuyasha's face.

"Hkkk!" Blood from Inuyasha's mouth was the only answer. Kouga's sky blue eyes darkened, he punched Inuyasha square in the face knocking him out.

_You'll never be the normal you bastard! You should just end it right now, don't wake up just stay here in internal bliss._

And Inuyasha listened to the dark voice in his head.

**_You're so mean, _**

**_When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong._**

**_Change the voices, In your head_**

**_Make them like you Instead._**

Inuyasha's eyes blinked open to a room he knew wasn't his; it was too clean and had more of a feminine touch to it. He tried to lean forward but a horrible pain came over, causing him to moan and lean back onto the soft bed. _W-Where am I? _

He heard a door squeak and he closed his eyes- pretending to be asleep. He heard soft steps on what he guess was carpet and felt the bed tip a little bit. He listen closely trying to figure out who this person was and what were they doing.

"Whoever did this is a monster." A soft female voice hit his ears and Inuyasha thought that it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He felt soft hands left up his shirt and that when he realized that he had bandages on his stomach. The woman who was unwrapping his bandages was humming a soft tone that he couldn't quite remember. _She sounds so beautiful I wonder what she look like? _He listened as she put a wet cloth on his stomach and he yelped in surprised, jumping off then bed onto the floor. The woman gasped as she went around the bed to help him up. When he opened his eyes he saw concerned gray eyes looking at him. He couldn't help be take in her beauty; she had long raven hair that fell around her face, full pink lips, and rosy cheeks. He was so caught up he didn't notice her talking to him.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head as she helped him onto the bed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I was changing your bandages and I guess I pressed down a little too hard. Do you know who did this to you, I called the police but they said to wait till you woke up. Are you hunger I can make something if you like? By the way my names Kagome what's yours?" She said in one breath.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything; he never met anyone like her. Someone who cares for people and brings them into their home without a certain thought. He could only stare at her.

"I-Inuyasha." She smiled at him brightly and he couldn't help but smile back a little. "My name is Inuyasha."

**_So complicated, _**

**_Look happy, You'll make it! _**

**_Filled with so much hatred_**

**_Such a tired game._**

**_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_**

**_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._**

During his recovery, Kagome and Inuyasha spent time together. He learned that she was a transfer student from Tokyo at his university. _No wonder she has an accent._ Kagome told him stories of her life in Tokyo and Inuyasha told her how to survive Las Vegas' crazy ass weather. They both laughed and Inuyasha asked how she found him. Kagome said she was walking down the street when she found him moaning, bruised and bloodied. She explained to him that she couldn't leave him there, so she brought him to her apartment and took care of him. Inuyasha was shocked when she was done explaining his situation but quickly recovered when she asked him a question.

"Who did this to you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down ashamed. He couldn't tell her; if he did she would think that he was a loser who couldn't stick up for himself.

"I-I don't know K-Kagome" He said quietly. Kagome looked at him with a blank expression before pulling on his hair so he can reach her level. "Oww-what the hell Kagome?!"

She glared at him. "You're lying." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Kagome sighed before letting go of his hair. "You don't have to lie to Inuyasha-yeah we only meet a few days ago- but that doesn't mean you can't trust me. Ok?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded and Kagome hopped of the bed smiling. She was almost out of the door when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at her wrist then at Inuyasha who wore a soft expression on his face. "Kagome I just want to let you know that I trust you completely and you can trust me as well."

Kagome nodded happily. "Of course friends trust each other right?" She then grabbed his hand and ran out of her apartment. "Now time to get some food. Im STARVING!"

Inuyasha laughed. _Friends huh?_

**_Oh, Pretty, pretty please_**

**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your less than fuckin' perfect._**

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_If you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your nothing_**

**_You're fuckin' perfect to me._**

Over the next few weeks Inuyasha and Kagome become close friends. Each day seemed to be a new adventure from them and it made Inuyasha more active in life again. He finally got the courage to go to the police and they charge Kouga with assault and he was put away for 2 years. Kagome was happy for her friend and they celebrated by going to the buffet at the Rio, her choice of course. While they were stuffing their faces, well more Kagome than Inuyasha, he just watched her. She where eyes were glowing as she savored every taste of each food. Sure she was chewing with her mouth open and was making loud noises however Inuyasha found it kind of cute.

"Inuyasha!"

"H-Huh?" Kagome shook her head, she then leaned over really close with a look of foreign look. _I-Is she gonna kiss me?! _But for some unknown reason he didn't move or tell her to stop like-like he actually wanted to kiss her. She raised her hand too his face and started to caress his cheek with her thumb, Inuyasha closed his eyes and moved forward.

"There we go."

Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes to see Kagome moving back into her seat. "You had some sauce on your cheek you shouldn't really play with your food."

Inuyasha blushed and put his head down in his food, Kagome looked at him with quizzical look but then shrugged it off.

**_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, _**

**_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._**

**_So cool in line and we try, try, try, _**

Months later Kagome seemed fall of the edge of the earth. The only time Inuyasha was able to see here was in class or walking during the quad. Inuyasha felt like an abandoned puppy, he thought that he and Kagome were friends. Inuyasha really like her and wanted to be around her every day, she was like a drug. Really how can anyone not like Kagome, she was smart, funny, had a caring heart. Also she was stubborn and would go to any lengths to make the people around her happy. She almost seemed perfect.

Inuyasha stopped walking as he made a sudden realization.

He loved her. Yes he loved being without her is like being without air. She made him feel good about himself and was there when he felt as his lowest; she had become his best friend and now is his first love.

_I gotta find her_

It seemed like he an allover Las Vegas he checked every bookstore, museum, café, buffet, Chucky Chesse, and Toys R Us but sill nothing. Inuyasha was now taking a break- leaning against a restaurant window, it had already gotten dark and Inuyasha was ready to go home when he heard a certain laugh. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror- Kagome was hugging another guy. His heart started to drum loudly against his chest, his throat felt heavy and his head was spinning. Kagome's i-in a relationship

He shook his head; s-she couldn't be, she told him everything that happened in her life so she would tell him if she was in a fucking relationship! He clenched his fist together, trying to calm himself from beating the shit of the guy touching Kagome. No, if you make a scene you might lose her. So Inuyasha followed them even though his chest felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly and he broke into a sweat each time Kagome laughed or when he whispered in her ear. 20 minutes later Inuyasha watch they stop walking and started to talk. He felt downright sick but from what he's seen they didn't seemed to be in a relationship. _Maybe just cousin_s.

But then the guy leaned in close to Kagome's face and then kissed her gently.

_No…_

**_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time._**

**_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_**

**_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_**

**_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_**

Inuyasha slammed his door opened all most breaking the damn thing. But he didn't care nothing matter anymore; the love of his life had been stolen from him. He felt like he couldn't breathe with his heart feeling like lead in his chest. He stumbled into the bathroom of his apartment, it seemed like he hadn't been there in a awhile. He usually stayed with Kagome at her place.

"AHHHH!" The mention of her name sent pain through his body, he fell on the tiled floor hard. He could feel the blood leaking out of his head, but he didn't do anything about it. What was the point? He chuckled to himself humorlessly, he would never be able to get someone like Kagome. She was to perfect and he was nothing but a piece of shit on this earth.

_Haha glad to see you back Inuyashaaaa. We really missed you why don't you stay here-_

Inuyasha listened to the dark voice in his head, he picked up the razor that was on the counter.

_With us-_

He put it to his wrist.

_FOREVER!_

And slit his wrist waiting for eternal darkness to take over.

_Goodbye Kagome_

**_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_**

**_(Why do I do that?)_**

**_[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]_**

They were having a good time but when they walked out of the she felt like she was being watched by somebody. Hojo was a friend from Tokyo and she suspected that he had a crush on her but she took no mind to it. They were tired from walking on The strip so they stopped and talked for a bit.

"You know Kagome everyone missed you back home." Hojo said with his hands in his pocket.

Kagome smiled softly. "Yeah, I can always hear then crying when we talk on the phone." She laughs a-little. "Even you where breathing hard from trying not to crying!" Hojo blushed as Kagome laughed.

Hojo moved closer as Kagome laughter resided. He leaned in close and he took then chance- he kissed her. Kagome pushed Hojo off of her and put her fingers on her lips.

Hojo looked taken back. "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome shook her head hand set a hand on Hojo's shoulder in a light manner.

"Hojo Im sorry b-but I don't like you that way, you're a great friend and I'm sure that you'll find someone but that someone's not me. I'm sorry." Hojo sighed deeply he thought that something would happen tonight but still nodded his head.

"S-So you like someone else." Kagome shook her head. "No Hojo I _love_ someone else."

She turned away from him. "And I have to tell him that myself."

She ran away from Hojo as fast as she could to Inuyasha's apartment. Then she felt a pain in her chest, it made her grabbed the nearest object for support.

_Inuyasha!_

She ran faster.

_INUYASHA!_

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your less than Fuckin' perfect._**

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_If you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your nothing_**

**_You're fuckin' perfect to me._**

Inuyasha was sleep and was floating. He didn't feel the pain that came from his wrist only bliss. _Where am I?_

_You're in Darkness Inuyasha, you couldn't take that pain of losing Kagome so you took own life._

_I'm dead._

_Not completely, apparently someone doesn't want to let you go._

_W-What do you mean I have no family no friend I have nobody that wants me to stay!_

_Are you sure?_

An image of Kagome smiling.

_Kagome._

_That's right, why don't you go back Inuyasha?_

_ She doesn't want me she's with someone, beside what if I go back huh?! I'm not perfect like her- I'm a nobody- I wouldn't be able to give her the thing she deserves._

_Just go back._

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!"

_Kagome!_

_Cause she obviously want you to._

**_You're perfect, You're perfect_**

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your less than Fuckin' perfect._**

**_Pretty, pretty please_**

**_If you ever, ever feel_**

**_Like your nothing_**

Kagome was shaking, she had call for help when she found him on the floor bleeding out. She tried to go into the operating room so she can help but they said no even though she was studying to be a doctor like them. She cried for what seemed like hours but was able to tell her body to just shake. "Excuse me?"

Kagome whipped her head to a young American-woman in scrubs. "I-Is Inuyasha going to be ok please tell me he's going to be ok!"

The woman only out her hand up to calm Kagome down. "He's fine, we were lucky enough to stop him from bleeding out completely. is awake but is still weak."

Kagome nodded her head and made her way to his room, she found it and knocked lightly just in case he was sleep. She heard a groggy 'hello' and opened the door; Inuyasha was laying on the bed in a flimsy hospital shirt and pants looking outside the window. He had bandages on his wrist and his head. "What pill do I have to ta-" Inuyasha sentence was cut short when he saw Kagome slowly walking towards.

"Kagome?" Kagome nodded she was now in front of him and her bangs were covering her eyes.

"W-Why did y-you do it." She said in a mere whisper. Inuyasha looked away, he couldn't face her. When he didn't answer, anger erupted in Kagome. "WHY DI YOU DO IT INUYASHA?!"

She lunged forward and grabbed him into a crushing hug. "Do you have any idea what you could have done!? I was so worried I thought I was going to lose you, I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to see you again or even hear you voice!" Tears were coming down and her face her voice was cracked. Inuyasha didn't say anything but slowly wrapped his arms around her body.

"I sorry Kagome I didn't thing you would care. I-I saw you with another guy and I couldn't take the pain of losing you." Inuyasha stated, he heard Kagome stop crying. All of a sudden her lips were on his; he eyes were wide but then they slowly closed and he kissed her back with so much love and passion. Kagome pulled away and stared at Inuyasha with her loving gray eyes.

"You'll would have never lost me because you already had me. Inuyasha I love you." Inuyasha filled up with so much happiness that all he could do was kissed her.

"I love you too Kagome."

**_You're fuckin' perfect to me. _**

* * *

OMG Im finally done YAAAHH ^0^! I hoped that everyone like this fanfic. Yes I know it's a old song but I couldn't help it; this is one of the songs that actually defines Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. So I hope everybody likes or love it because I will be hearing for that bell when or if you guys review and etc. Anyway have a Happy Halloween ;D IT TIME FOR CANDY!

(P.S: Watch out for my new fanfic it will be up in a couple of days :{)


End file.
